James Harrison Feuds
Justin Bieber The feud with Bieber is the longest lasting and most notable. It started in 2012 when asked by Jay Leno what he thought of Bieber as the pair were similar ages when they started their careers. Harrison replied by saying "Personally, I feel that what he calls "music" is not really music it isn't interesting or anywhere near as good as proper pop." Following this Bieber replied by stating Harrison wasn't making interesting music and it wasn't singing either. The British singer who at the time was only 17 replied by saying "The album has 42 million sales, which is more than all your shit you produce." He would escalate the feud further during the 55th Grammy Awards after winning the Album of the Year award for his debut album Listen he accepted the award and in his acceptance speech he said "Bieber, this is a Grammy phone me when you win one." Between November 2013 and March 2014 the feud seemed to deescalate when neither made any comments towards each other. But on April 10, 2014 the pair saw each other on Hollywood Boulevard, Los Angeles and Harrison walked over to Bieber to confront him. Reports from witnesses stated that Harrison walked up to Bieber and said in response to his lash out at British paparazzis, "If you're so hard hit me then c***." Bieber attempted to punch Harrison him in the face, but he dodged and kneed him in the stomach and said if you ever try to hit me again I send you to ER before pushing him over and walking away. Since this incident the pair have exhanged a few choice words over twitter but rarely see each other so more confrontations are more unlikely. In January 2016 it had seemed that the feud had begun to end as Harrison minorly praised Bieber's new album called the music "decent" but on January 5, 2016 a picture of Bieber with a cornrows hairstyle was posted on twitter, Harrison layed into him. He posted the same picture with the caption "C*** Level to the EXTREME!!!" this was a clear indication that the feud wasn't over by a long shot. Zayn Malik The feud with One Direction member Zayn Malik began in 2013 when he had a row with Harrison's then-girlfriend Kendall Jenner after she made comments about the pair not being very good and shit at music. When asked by Jonathan Ross what he thought about this row, he replied by saying "Well I agree Kendall, One Direction are shit but personally I have no problems with Liam, Niall, Harry or Louis, its just Zayn." After these comments he received several message over twitter by annoyed One Direction fans, he replied by saying "You 1D fans need to grow up they are shit and are trying to act like huge stars that they aren't." Since the One Direction pair and Harrison have exchanged a few choice words on twitter. In April 2014 Zayn said he want to end the feud, but Harrison is not interested in talking to them about ending the feud. Harrison seemingly ended the feud but it began to grow around May 2015 after Malik ended his engagement to Perrie Edwards, a close friend of Harrison's, he began insulting her and her band this led Harrison to insult and verbally lash out at Malik. The situation got worse on August 18, 2015 when Malik began dating Harrison's ex-fiancée Kendall Jenner this relationship didn't last long as by November 2015 Malik was dating Gigi Hadid. In May 2015 Harrison began dating Perrie Edwards they would get engaged in November and later married in December of the same year. The Wanted This feud began in late 2012 when Harrison referred to them as shit attempt to be like the Backstreet Boys. In a interview in the US he said "Personally, they look like they are trying to act like the Backstreet Boys and are doing a really shit attempt at it." This was as far as the feud got there were a few choice words but they reconciled their differences in 2013 and ended the feud. Lil Wayne In early 2014 Harrison tweeted the American rapper in which he said that he was hardly a rapper and needed to give up a long time ago as his voice was highly irritating. Lil Wayne lashed out calling him a little kid, but in May 2014 Harrison hit out at Lil Wayne in Chicago and shouted "Who the fuckin' little kid now, bitch". This feud rapidly increased over the last few days. After this there had been reports that the pair had hit out at each other but they both deny these rumours. Katy Perry & Pharrell Williams Following the recording of The King ''Harrison lashed out at Perry and Williams stating that the pair put in little effort in the recording of the album and between them they did three takes of their two song where as Harrison likes to do five on each song to find the best. Harrison, though did praise Williams for joining him as requested. Jenner/Kardashian Family : ''See also: Harrison–Jenner/Kardashian feud This feud began in 2013 when Harrison began dating Kendall Jenner and throughout their two and a half year relationship. He constantly had to put up with members of the family trying to split them up but Harrison ignored it and began aiming cryptic tweets and messages at the family. Following their break up in May 2015 he continued to feud with the family and more-so the Kardashian side continuing with his mind games. Harrison tweeted the famous line "A Flock Should Never Hold You Down. Today I Am Free", a cryptic message that is believed to be aimed at the family but it is unknown whether it is true or not.